Hair styling products are widely used and are usually applied in the form of, sprays, mousses, gels and lotions. A major disadvantage with using styling creams is that they have a tendency to feel sticky both in the pot before styling, on the hands when applying and on the hair after styling.
Hair Care
Formulations containing waxes and oils are described in EP 0 868 898 (Shiseido & Co, JP), US 2002/122811 (Stein Bernd at al) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,607 (Jones et al).
The present invention is a hair styling cream that helps mitigate the problem of stickiness and yet gives good styling hold.
Further advantages of the creams of the present invention are: they can be used to maintain a style; enable re-styling of hair; condition hair; reduce hair damage; provide hair shine; provide a wet look; control hair volume and align the hair.